


After Class Sex

by yoshiyoshi



Series: Attack On Yaoi One Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Dom/sub Undertones, Horny Eren Yeager, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Eren needs some special help after school. Will Levi give it to him?





	After Class Sex

"And tomorrow we will go over Malthus' theory. Class dismissed." The class put away their things. It was near lunch time, and I had no classes past 12. 

"Mr. Ackerman." 

One of my students, Eren Jeager, came to my desk. He was one of the Freshman I had. I could easily tell he had a crush on me. "Mr. Eren Jeager. What can I do for you?" Eren bit his lip, "More like what can I do for you?"

He sat on my desk. I sighed, "Eren, go eat." "Levi, if I may ask, how old are you." I huffed, only letting him slide with my first name that time, "I'm 31." "And I'm 19. A 12 year difference. But Levi, I know how to please. You could have your way with me."

The way he talked did make me hot, but I didn't show it. "Eren..." I sighed deeply, taking off my glasses. "Please leave." Eren wrote down his number on a sheet of paper and winked, "Call me." Then he left.

I went to the Lounge and sighed. "Oi Levi!" My friend and associate, Hange, waved me over. She was with her friend, Moblit. "Hey Levi." "Hange, Moblit." "I got you some green tea. You look kind of wore out." I sipped the tea and sat on the couch. "It's that boy. Erem Jeager." Hange chuckled and elbowed Moblit, "He means the horny 19 year old in his 4th class."

I eyed her, but Erwin walked in before I could say anything, "Levi, I say you go for it. He's young, and when's the last time you've gotten laid?" I sighed heavily, "It's been about 5 years." Hange grinned, "Get it, Levi. Is he cute?" Erwin nodded, "Has that baby face." "Well he did give his number to me." Moblit patted my shoulder, "Good. A first step."

Later that evening, I was grading papers when he walked in. "Levi~" I looked up, and he was wearing tight jeans, a midriff, and a jean jacket.

"Eren." I was getting a bit nervous, so I sipped my tea. Eren sat in my lap. "You're kind of warm, Mr. Ackerman." 'Damn you're so cute.' I couldn't resist. I grabbed his ass and he giggled, "Whoa Mr. Ackerman." I took off my glasses and grinded his ass on my hardening dick. "You just love to show yourself off don't you?"

I pinned him to the desk and made out with him. He tasted sweet, like ice cream. Eren put his legs and arms around me. "I've been waiting for this since I saw you, Mr. Ackerman. You're so hot." I took off my dress shirt. "Don't stroke my ego kid. Have you even ever had sex before?"

He slowly blushed, "W-Well! I've given blowjobs and taken blowjobs in high school. That's about it." "So, you're an inexperienced gay twink?" Eren huffed, "Excuse me, I'm bisexual. But...yeah..."

I chuckled, "I'll show you a good time. You said you've given blowjobs?" He nodded. "So can you swallow?" Eren smirked, "I have no gag reflex." I made out with him, and things got sloppy. 

I ripped off his pants and licked his bare asshole. "Have you prepared yourself?" "I went home and rode my dildo, so yes." I spanked his ass, "Good boy."  He giggled, then moaned. "Mmm yes. Teach me a lesson, Mr. Ackerman." "You're such a dirty little whore." Eren giggled, "Oh I know."

Eren grinded me and gave me hickies. "Mmm." I put my finger in his ass. He whimpered. "You're tight." Eren bit his lip, "Your thick cock will loosen it up." My boner started hurting under the pants. I moaned deeply, "Fuck kid. You make me feel like I'm a teenager again."

I pulled down my pants and slowly went in. "Ohh!" "Should I stop?" "N-No...this is all I've ever wanted. It's just weird..." I went agonizingly slow. I wanted to pound that smirk off his face. 

"Mr. Ackerman, go faster..." I went way faster. He gripped onto the desk. "AH! Oh yeah!" I covered his mouth and bit his ear. "Shut up, brat." Eren hazily giggled, "Yes Sir." I smirked and suckled his neck. I went harder on his prostate. He screamed in my hand. "FUMMM!" 

I grunted, "Fuck. You want my seed kid?" Eren nodded fast. I came deep in him. "Fucckkk." Eren suckled on my fingers. "You're kinky, Brat." I flipped Eren over and sucked him off. "No coming Brat, since you like being cocky. Let's see that cockiness shrink."

Eren grabbed my hair. "Oh yes! Oh MORE!" I put 2 fingers in his ass and he covered his mouth, screaming. "MMM!" He stared down at me with tear filled eyes. "Please...oh FUCK! Sir please..." Eren started crying. I jerked him off. "Cum."

I covered his mouth while he screamed and he came in my other hand. I put his cum in his mouth. Eren suckled and rolled his eyes back. 

I smirked. He lied on my desk as I washed my hands. "So, what's your number?" Eren pulled his phone from his jacket. I put his number in, then immediately texted him. "There. Now you have mine. So, Eren, how do you want this to work?" Eren panted, then said, "We can...we can have fun here and there." 

I smirked and had him sit in my lap. "I want you to send some pictures tonight, brat." Eren giggled in my ear, "Yes Sir." "And meet me after class tomorrow as well. I want something from you." "Yes Sir." 

He got up, "I should head home. Byeee~" Then he left. I pulled up my pants and smirked, "This is perfect."

I got home to my 2 bedroom house and waited for Eren. Around 7 was when he texted me. He sent a picture of his candy ass in a g string in the mirror. I smirked. 

_"What a naughty little boy you are."_

He sent a video of him in the mirror. He twerked a bit in the mirror. 

_"Only for you Sir~"_

_"Damn you are sexy. Send me a picture of the front ;)"_

And he did. He was stroking his cute little dick. "Fuck that's good." I heard him whimpering in the back too. 

_"Don't forget to meet me after class, brat."_

_"Yes sir~_ "

My last class, I could barely focus. Eren sat in the 2nd to front row, and gave me lustful looks. I ended up giving busy work. At the end of class, Eren sat on my lap. "I saw how you were all day. So distracted." 

I felt his ass and smirked, "The faces you made were sexy. And you were licking your fingers." Eren giggled and kissed me. "It was hot to see you squirm and stare. Now, what is it you want from me?" "On your knees." Eren obeyed and felt my bulge. 

But then a knock. "Mr. Ackerman?" Eren hid under the desk. "C-Come in!" It was Erwin and Moblit. "Oh. It's just you two." Moblit nodded, "No. The boss is coming soon. We have a meeting." I felt Eren unzip my pants, and I tried to stop him, but then boss walked in. "Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Smith, Dr. Berner. Sorry to have this on such short notice. My grandkids are in my office, so we have to have this here."

I started to sweat a bit. "Sure sure." 'Oh fuck. This little shit is gonna test me.' They sat around my desk. Erwin asked, "So what's this about?" "It's about your classes." Eren started sucking. I saw his mischievous grin. 

I hummed, "What about...them?" "The district is happy with the scores last year on the finals, so they're adding new activities for Human Geo, Euro Art, and Ancient History." Eren licked my slit slowly. 

I gripped his hair and pulled it a bit. It was a warning, but of course he didn't listen. He just went faster. 

"Mmm." They all stared at me. "Mr. Ackerman? Are you alright?" "Never better, Mr. Zachary. So, what's...with the papers?" "These will be your new assignments." Eren swallowed it, his nose right above the base and his chin at my balls.

I showed my appreciation by thrusting into him. He whimpered. "Here Levi. Here you two. That will be all." Our boss left, then Moblit stood. "I have a class soon. I'll see you both." He left, then Erwin smirked. "Is he gonna come out now?"

Eren bobbed his head up from under the desk. "You knew I was here?" Erwin chuckled, "Of course I did. I saw you when walked in. He's cute Levi." Eren blushed and looked away. "Levi, who's your friend?"

Erwin grabbed his hand and kissed it, "Erwin Smith, at your service." I pulled Eren away, and Eren giggled. "Jealous? Don't be Levi." "I wanted to offer a proposition, Levi. A threesome. Am I allowed?" Eren immediately said, "No way. Levi is mine." 

I was a bit surprised. "Why Eren?" Eren looked at me, "Your mine, and his dick will be in me. And this ass is yours." I turned red. Erwin chuckled, "Well, Levi you have a keeper. I'll be seeing you." He left. "Eren!" Eren smirked at me. "Fuck me in your car." Then he got up and left.

**********

I knew what Levi's car looked like. It was a black Honda Civic. I walked to his parking spot and waited. Not long after, Levi was there. He pushed me in the backseat and locked the door. "You wanna suck me dick in front of my boss?" I giggled and blushed, "You played quite the role, Mr. Ackerman." "I'm gonna punish you, brat. Erwin saw you."

He made out with me hard. I grinded his growing erection. "They let you get away with this?" I was wearing high shorts, a crop top, and my leather jacket. I felt his hair and smirked, "Jealous that everyone gets to see me this way? Don't worry. You have seen things no one else has."

Levi took off his shirt and lifted my crop top. He licked my sensitive nipples. I moaned like a bitch, "Gyah!" Levi chuckled, "You're sensitive right here." He pinched one and sucked the other. I felt my dick rise and I whimpered. "Mr. Ackerman, just take me..." He nodded, "You owe me a blowjob, brat."

We got into the 69 position. I sat on top, and sucked on his cock. Levi suckled on my balls. "Fuck kid you are good." I moaned in response and went faster. I wanted to taste his cum. Levi grunted, "Fuck not that fast kid." "No. I want you to cum." I licked up his veiny shaft. Levi moaned deeply and started thrusting. 

I started tasting his pre-cum, and jerked myself off. Levi sat up, so I flipped around, looking up at his dark eyes. Levi grabbed my hair and made me swallow it. "Fuck! Oh fuck I'm coming." He came in my mouth. "Mmm!" Some got on my face. I panted, then chuckled, "Taste just like you." I licked his tip, getting a high reaction from him since it was so sensitive. 

After that, he sucked me off. "Oh yesss Sir." Levi chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself. You're not allowed to cum during this." I felt his smooth face and moaned, "Ah!" Levi popped it out of his mouth. "Now, let's fuck that tight pink hole."

I put my hands on the car window and stared forward. Levi bit my ear and chuckled, "You're such a good brat for me." I whimpered, then he went in pretty hard. "AH LEVI!" He was all the way in. I felt his balls on my ass. I started drooling and moaning hard. "Ohhh FUCK!" He repeatedly hit a spot.

Levi grunted, "What's my name?" "Sir! Oh Mr. Ackerman!" "You know...I'm glad you said no to Erwin." Levi licked my neck, biting a hickey next to the day old ones. "Because you're mine. Only my brat..." He went faster. "Kyah!" "Who does Erwin think he is? You're _mine_." I slowly grinned, "I...I! I really am!?" 

Levi flipped me over, roughly. He opened my legs and kissed my hand. "Of course you are." He jerked me off as he plunge into me. "Oh Levi...so close." "Yeah. You're leaking. I'm close too."

Levi made out with me, and I moaned in his mouth. "I'm coming!" "So am I!" I felt him fill me, while I came on our chests. Levi didn't even pull out. "Sir...pull..." Levi slowly dragged out, leaving a trail of cum. Levi chuckled and kissed me. 

"My little brat~"

 


End file.
